


Falling Apart.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Kissing, Lust, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: It's the first time he's been Alone in weeks.





	Falling Apart.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I will be writing more of this pairing.
> 
> If there's a ship or a one shot comment if you want it.
> 
> No limits ask away!
> 
> Review???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's the first time he's been alone in weeks.

The first time he's been able to breathe a sigh of relief and hear nothing but silence, even if just for this moment.

No sirens.

No alarms.

No screams.

It's these moments he cherished but, hated at the same time. Being alone with his thoughts.......his emotions......his memories.

He hasn't lied that day.

He'd told a stranger more than he'd told the people he called "friend" around him.

He'd thought about ending it.

Thought about letting go and falling away from everything.

Thought about it every fucking time he saw her face haunting his nightmare.

His first he'd lost.

\------------------------------------------

He could still see her still see very detailed branded into his mind pike the day he saw her.

He'd never forgiven himself.

Blamed himself more than he'd ever told anyone.

_I've been where you are now......believe me._

\-----------------------------------------  
It was a thought that had never really faded. Never really let go as easy as the therapist might have said it would.

But drinking eased the pain.

Something he'd been hiding as well.

\----------------------------------------

He could feel the burn of the whiskey against The back of his throat.

Feel the sensation slowly creeping over him and taking hold.

Making him forget about everything.

Comforting him.

Like he wished she did.

\----------------------------------------  
He'd thought of her before.

Thought of her ever since the first time they'd met.

Standing there smiling eyes lost at the sight of the young Athena.

He wanted her ever since.

\----------------------------------------

Thought of her.....fantasized of her.

Pictured slender arms encircled around his neck soft lips hungrily pressed to his own.

Bodies set aflame with pure animal fucking need for one another.

He'd thought about it.

Stroked his cock picturing it.

Just like he was now.

Fingers grasped tight.

Head back, eyes closed.

Picturing her there.

_Don't let me fall apart._

\-----------------------------------------

Dark eyes staring down into his own.

Fingers lacing with his own and placing them where she wanted.

Moaning into his mouth as his cock moved deeper, and deeper into wanting folds.

Oh god, he knew it was wrong.

But just a fantasy never hurt did it?

\-----------------------------------------

He could feel it.

Feel the throb of his cock in his hand.  
His heart thundering in his chest.

"Fuck....."

Fingers grasping tighter and tighter until he can barely stand it.

Hips rolling and fucking into his hand.

Groaning in pleasure and frustration.

Wanting more than the simple fantasy he'd held onto for years.

Lost in mental images of them.

Of her.

Of everything.

\-----------------------------------------

Breast teasingly offered to his mouth nipple tracing his lip until his tongue licks the tender flesh.

Sucking.

Biting.

Nails digging into him.

Legs grasped tight around his waist.

Hips fucking against her.

Thrusting faster.....harder.....animalistic until he's Cummings.

Breath shuddering and heart racing.

Eyes snapping open and seeing the firehouse.

_Everyday is exactly the same._

He sits there a moment longer.

Lingering.

Fingers still teasing himself for a moment longer before he zips up and climbs out of the fire truck.

\-----------------------------------------

Falling into bed with only one thought.

 

_Athena._


End file.
